cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vega
- MK-V= - Melody= }} |caption = Vega in UNBSX |show = My Life as a Teenage Robot |first = "Escape From Cluster Prime", August 12th 2005 |sex = Female |age = 17 |species = Robot |eyes = Yellow and Black |hair = Pink |relatives = Vexus (mother) |friends = Jenny |enemies = Vexus |occupation = Queen of the Cluster |residence = Cluster Prime}} Vega is the daughter of Vexus and the current ruler of Cluster Prime. Vega was the princess and now is the current queen of The Cluster and estranged daughter of the former Queen Vexus. She had befriended fugitive Jenny, after Jenny was able to escape out of Vexus' clutches. She and Jenny are similar as she is also a teenager and has robot friends that look just like Jenny's friends. Originally Vega was unaware of her mother's evilness and believed her when she framed X-J9 for stealing all of the golden computer chips. However, after discovering that all the computer chips were actually in her palace, she realized that Vexus was behind the whole thing. She and Jenny both fought her and got her to admit the crime, Vexus was later dethroned as queen and Vega took over. She asked Jenny to stay in Cluster Prime, but Jenny claimed that she belonged on Earth. Vega understood, but she wanted Jenny to come visit her sometime; Jenny happily promised to do that when she could. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Vega appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is one of the many characters from My Life as a Teenage Robot. She made it into the game despite appearing only in one episode. Bio Vega was once the happy-go-lucky princess of Cluster Prime, a planet inhabited by robotic beings and advanced technology. Her life was pretty much the average life of a robo-girl her age, hanging out with friends, enjoying the sights, and sharing an oil shake every now and again. Fate, however, would cause her to cross paths with XJ-9, an Earth robot who ended up uncovering her mother, Queen Vexus' nefarious scheme to keep the planet under her thumb by removing everyone's enhancer chips, which would grant them superpowers. Though at first conflicted between doing what's right for her people and going against her own mother, Vega quickly decided to side with Jenny, and re-empowered her race. This resulted in her mother's exile and Vega herself taking the reins of power as Cluster Prime's new Queen. Though Jenny has left Cluster Prime in her care, Vega soon finds the Earth as well as Cluster Prime under seige, and so, with her newfound abilities, Vega joins the battle alongside the Nicktoon heroes! Special Powers *Arms can morph into a variety of weapons, inclusive of a beam sword formed from her hand. *Flight using Insectoid Dragonfly-like Wings *Jet Boosters mounted on bipedal units for quick maneuvers *Typical strength, speed and agility for a robot Quotes Intro: *"Ready for action!" *"Hope you're prepared for a Grade-A Cluster Prime beatdown!" *"Don't think that just because I'm royalty that I don't know how to fight." *"Ready when you are, Jen!" (Intro against Jenny) *"Mom, don't make me do this, please!" (Intro against Vexus) *"Well, now. Let's see if you Earth robots are up to spec." (Intro against any robotic opponent except for Technus) *"Okay.....did my mom send you?" (Intro against Technus) *"Hey, Earth boy. I hear you're good with robots. How'd you like to go a round or two with me?" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"Huh. Didn't know humans had powers too. Want to take them for a test drive?" (Intro against Kyle the Conjurer, Shinigami, or Stormy) *"Steampunk technology, huh? This should be fun." (Intro against Asami) *"Wow. These Earthlings are getting pretty weird." (Intro against the Gromble or Ren and Stimpy) *"All business, huh? All right, I'm game!" (Intro against Misty) Win Pose: *"Well, that was fun. What's next?" *"Whoo hoo! That was a blast!" *"Looks like powers don't make the hero after all." *"That's Vega that just handed you your butt. V to the E to the G and A! That's me! *"Just because I'm a Queen doesn't mean I'm some damsel in distress. Remember that!" *"The only thing your machines of evil are good for is scrap for the junkyard!" (Win Pose against any villain that is robotic except for Vexus) *"Tough luck, Jen. Better luck next time!" (Win Pose against Jenny) *"Sorry I had to do that, but you left me no choice." (Win Pose against Vexus) *"You thought you were better than you are." (Win Pose against Kyle the Conjurer) *"Your tech may be dated, but I like your style! Want a rematch sometime?" (Win Pose against Asami) *"Sorry, I don't need a bodyguard, but you look like you could use a doctor!" (Win Pose against Misty) Victory Screen: *"This sure beats inspecting the Cluster Prime Elite Guard, that's for sure!" *"You Earthlings sure know how to par-tay! Too bad I'm busy trying to save your planet, though." *"What? No, I'm not some claw-wielding ninja, you must be thinking of somebody else!" *"Just be grateful I wasn't giving it my all, or you'd be divided in half!" *"I can't let Cluster Prime fall into your hands again, Mom. Never again." (Victory Screen against Vexus) *"C'mon, Jen. Enough horsing around, we've got some worlds to save!" (Victory Screen against Jenny) *"Brrr. I wasn't aware humans could be so...frosty! I'll be sure to get some antifreeze before I take you on again!" (Victory Screen against Man-Arctica) *"It's not easy to stand up to the ones you love to do the right thing. I respect you for that." (Victory Screen against Asami) *"You take pride in scaring humans? That doesn't seem very nice at all! Maybe taking you out was a good thing! (Victory Screen against the Gromble) *"By the way, I heard that you and Jenny had a falling out a while back. It's none of my business, but what could've driven such a wedge between two friends like that?" (Victory Screen against Misty) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Kuwagata Armor MK-V First Appearance: Original Concept Bio: When Vega gained control over Cluster Prime, her first course of action was to upgrade herself to be better equipped to defend her homeworld, if the need arises. Inspired by the armor worn by Earth's samurais, Vega's new Kuwagata Armor (Mark V because the last few attempts blew up for some reason) is ready for battle! Halloween Costume Name: Melody Locus Melody's First Appearance: Bio: Like XJ-9, Melody is the robotic 'daughter' of a scientist trying to fit in a world run by humans. However, her creator, Dr. Locust, had ambitions that led him to the dark side, causing Melody herself to desert her evil father. She developed a crush on Brad, but was driven away in tears after a showdown with Jenny, who believed that she was nothing more than an evil monster. Vega: "Jenny insisted that I come to Earth to see the beauty that the human world had to offer. (I was in need of a little vacation anyway, running Cluster Prime is really hard work!) I was thinking about creating a human disguise to better fit in with the humans, when I came across this poor little robot crying her eyes out. She had run away from home, and felt like she didn't belong with the humans. I granted her some asylum in Cluster Prime, where I thought she'd fit in better. In gratitude, she uploaded the schematics for her human guise to me, which would help me explore Earth a lot more comfortably! ...she also warned me of this crazy blue robot who's a little on the trigger happy side, but I'm sure I can handle that bot, whoever it is. Oh, wait 'till Jenny gets a load of this, I'm sure she'll get a kick out of this human disguise!" Gallery vegarender.png|Vega in My Life as a Teenage Robot Nicktoons vega alternate costume by neweraoutlaw-d62s8ev.png|Kuwagata Armor MK-V Nicktoons vega halloween costume by neweraoutlaw-d65vsnp.png|Melody Locus Lineart__Queen_Vega_by_NewEraOutlaw.jpg|Original MK-V concept Trivia *Vega's Kuwagata Armor MK-V's pose is based of Zero's one in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom. *In Vega's Halloween Costume, Melody's surname, Locus, is incorrectly spelled as Locust. Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Robot Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Chronicles of illusion characters